


Lust

by Darmikyu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Closets, Dream is popular, Gay, Gogy is so cute, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmikyu/pseuds/Darmikyu
Summary: Parties happened every other day and this one wasn’t any different. That was, until he gets chased into a closet and finds someone else in there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 279





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> TW: it gets kinda spicy but nothing really sexual, kissing, cussing

Some sort of drink splashed onto the floor as a boy raced through the crowd of people, bumping and crashing into things. The party was crowded into some dude’s house and it was filled with flashing lights and music that seemed to shake the floor. The blonde wheezed out a laugh as he continued to run. Over the noise he could hear the group of frat boys who were chasing him. The crowd split in front of him but reformed before the boys who were chasing him could get through. As he ran, he could tell people were calling his name. This didn’t surprise him, everyone wanted to talk to the “famous” Clay. He was known well around campus and it seemed everyone wanted to be his friend or get close to him somehow. 

Clay rounded the corner of the room he was currently in, his eyes racing around the room until they fell on a small closet door. He smirked to himself as he quickly opened the door and threw himself inside the closet, closing the door behind him. _They’re gonna be fucking pissed when they can’t find me. Serves those fuckers right for beating up on that other dude._

Clay put his ear to the door, listening as he heard the frat boys’ yelling and footsteps pass by the closet. He let out a silent laugh before turning around and bumping into someone else. The other person hit the back wall of the closet, letting out a small “ouch.”

“What the fuck,” Clay blurted as he realized there was another person in the fucking closet. In the dim light he could barely make out a boy who was shorter and scrawnier than he was. As the blonde tried to make out the boy’s features, he quickly realized that it was the boy the frat guys had been beating up on earlier. The other boy was rubbing the back of his head from where he hit the wall. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Clay held his hand out, not really sure how to help. His words slurred together as he talked from the alcohol. 

A voice with a British accent answered his question. “Yeah, I didn’t get hit that hard.” The boy’s voice wavered slightly as he talked and Clay could tell he was nervous. 

“What’s up with your accent? Did you just move here or something?” Clay watched as the smaller guy’s face turned to look at his own. 

“I’m from England. And yes, I did just move here. I’m George, by the way.” The nervousness came out of George’s voice and he straightened his posture. Clay leaned back against the door, crossing his arms. A headache pounded in the back of his skull. Clay closed his eyes to regain his composure. As his eyes opened, he squinted at the shorter boy. _I could’ve sworn he was standing further back from me before._

Clay didn’t miss the way George’s eyes flew to the corner of the closet after his eyes opened up. “Were you just staring at me?” Clay tilted his head, a slight smirk dancing on his lips. A bright red blush bloomed on George’s face and neck. The smaller boy immediately turned his face towards the ground and away from Clay’s gaze. Clay didn’t mind turning George into a blushing mess. The blonde reached out and traced his fingers down George’s arm, leaving an icy trail wherever he touched. George shivered and whipped his head towards Clay. 

As soon as brown eyes met green eyes, Clay surged forwards and ran George into the back wall of the closet. The blonde’s hands were planted on the wall on either side of George’s head, their faces dangerously close. _What the fuck am I doing?!_ Clay yelled at himself internally. _It’s fine. I’ll just back off and act like it was a joke._

Clay turned his attention back on George just as he felt soft lips land on his. Clay’s eyes blew wide. George had screwed his eyes shut and both of his hands were floating near Clay’s head, not really sure of where to land. The kiss was barely three seconds before George started to pull away. The blonde felt George’s lips start to lift off of his own and he immediately raked his hands through George’s hair and pulled him back. Clay’s head tilted slightly to the side, allowing their mouths to fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

The kiss was messing and heated. Clay reached his hands under George’s shirt, running his fingers over the other boy’s pale skin. Soft shivers followed wherever Clay touched George. The smaller boy pulled away, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Their breaths mingled in the small space between the two. Clay’s intense gaze landed on George, causing the brunette’s breath to catch in his throat. 

Clay could feel his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm of deep breaths. _“Fuck.”_ The word was short but seemed to be weighted with tons of emotions. George glanced up at the other boy, confusion washing over his face. 

“Clay, are you-“ George was cut off abruptly when Clay shoved their lips back together. Clay pushed George back up against the wall, a soft moan leaving George’s mouth. A greedy smile played at the corners of Clay’s mouth as their lips found a beat to go along with. Slow hands drifted up and down George’s skinny figure, leaving nerves firing wherever Clay touched. George pushed back against the blonde with as much passion as he could, trying to not get swallowed up by him. A leg was shoved in between George’s thighs, causing his eyes to squeeze closed. Clay moved the rest of his body after his leg, pressing their bodies closer together. After comfortably trapping George between the wall and himself, Clay removed his lips from George’s, trailing them down his jawline and to his neck. 

Soft kisses traced George’s collarbone, leaving George a mess with every time Clay touched him. A small Yelp escaped his mouth when he felt a slight pinch on his skin. Clay’s eyes drifted up to meet George’s, where the brunette offered a shaky nod, letting Clay know he could continue. 

_This’ll definitely bruise him. No way he’s hiding that._ Clay could see soft purples already forming wherever his mouth left. _He bruises easily._ His mind was fogged over by alcohol and lust, leaving his actions up to his heart. 

Something small fell in the closet when Clay moved George to another wall, slowly grinding against him. Another moan escaped George’s mouth before he could hold it in. Clay picked his mouth up off of the brunette’s neck, looking the boy up and down. George had turned into a complete blushing mess, melting under Clay. 

“You look good.” The sentence came as a whisper out of Clay’s mouth, somehow deepening the blush that lay on George’s cheeks. George opened his mouth to respond just as Clay leaned back in for another kiss. Clay’s warmth washed over George like an ocean wave. The kiss paired nicely with the way Clay’s hips rolled against the smaller boy’s. The spaces in between George kisses were filled with the sound of their panting and George’s soft moans. 

“Fuck, fuck.” George panted as Clay pressed their lower bodies together. Clay suddenly shoved his hips forwards, grinding against George like he needed to or he would die. The sudden movement caught the smaller boy off guard. “Ah, Clay!” Another moan escaped from George before he slammed his hands over his mouth. 

“Shhhhh… we can’t let people find us.” Clay’s breath tickled the shell of George’s ear, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

“W-we should go somewhere th-that isn’t here.” The words struggled to get out of George’s mouth without other sounds escaping with them. 

“It’ll be fine in h-“ Clay was cut off by the closet door opening, the multicolored lights from the party washing over the two boys. The blonde’s eyes flew over to the door. _Who the fuck thinks they can just come in here?!_ George peered over Clay’s shoulders to see who had opened the door. 

George tensed up slightly, looking away from the people in the door. “Hey Nick. Hey Darryl. Hey Karl.” Clay cocked one of his eyebrows, immediately recognizing those people’s names. 

“Never thought I’d see you hooking up with someone in a closet, huh Georgie?” Nick taunted, trying to hold in a laugh. Darryl looked like he was watching someone commit a murder. Karl stood behind Nick, already silently laughing. Darryl moved slightly out of the doorway to the closet, allowing some light to fall on Clay’s face. Nick’s eyes blew wide. “Holy fuck! You’re hooking up with Clay?!” George nodded slightly and a new layer of blush found its way onto his face. 

Confusion rolled through Clay’s mind. “How the fuck did you guys know we were in here?” Nick held up a small device that kind of looked like a phone, before pointing to the ground beside Clay and George. 

“I had an old baby monitor in here and I guessed you guys knocked it off the shelf and it turned on. The receiving end of it was upstairs in my room where us three were.” Karl nodded, affirming that what Nick was saying was true. “We knew George’s voice so that’s how we knew it was him but he always seemed to be moaning whenever you were talking, so we couldn’t tell it was you.” 

Clay looked back at George, who was still pinned up against the wall. _Well he’s definitely embarrassed right now._ The blonde took a step back, releasing George from the wall. Nick immediately started laughing once Clay moved away from George. “George you need to see your neck! Everyone’s gonna freak!” Nick opened the camera on his phone, flipping it around to show George. His neck was a mess of purple and red marks with small bites mixed in. George’s hands flew to his neck, trying to cover up what Clay had left. 

Nick finally stopped laughing, gasping for breath. “We would’ve given you guys a room if you wanted one.” Nick’s attention moved to George. “You are my best friend, it’s not a big deal.” George sheepishly rubbed his neck, careful to avoid the tender spots. Nick put up one finger before George could say anything. “Hold that thought. Let me get everyone out of my house.” 

A few minutes and a little bit of yelling later, Clay was sitting on the couch in the living room, George on his lap. The brunette had tried to sit further away from him, but Clay had grabbed his hips and pulled George down onto himself. Nick stood in front of the two, a smug look directed at George. 

Nick pointed at Clay, “You’re too drunk to drive,” his finger moved to George, “and you don’t know how to drive, so either you’re both staying here or me and Darryl are driving you guys to your houses.” 

“I still have homework.” George said softly. Clay rolled his eyes. _Who the fuck cares about homework?_

“I guess I’m going home too.” Nock glanced over at Darryl, who was sitting across the room, scrolling through his phone. 

“Who are you taking?” 

Darryl responded without giving the question any thought. “I’ll take George.” Nick simply nodded before motioning for the two boys to get up. 

It wasn’t long before they were both in their respective cars, getting ready to head home. Nick had run back inside to grab something as Darryl’s car started to pull away. Clay watched as the car pulled into the street before turning abs running after it, phone in hand. Darryl stopped the car and Clay ran up to George’s window, panting. 

“Hey?” George looked confused. 

“Number. Now.” Clay shoved his phone into George’s hand, crossing his arms as he waited for George to start typing. Blush rose on George’s cheeks, accompanied by a smile. 

Clay’s phone was shoved back into his hand, a new contact saying ‘George :)’ on his screen. A smile split his face as the car pulled away. 

“HELL YEAH!” Clay yelled into the night sky, before heading back over to Nick’s garage. The messages app opened up on the blonde’s phone, a text already being typed out. 

_Hey George <3_

**Author's Note:**

> I love and respect both Dream and George and if they ever become uncomfortable with stuff like this imma take it down :) <3 I literally wrote this just cause I needed a brain break from my other dnf fic which is ongoing XD
> 
> Edit: ok wth why is this getting so many reads


End file.
